Niles, the masculine
by ChasitiyXNiles
Summary: A continuation upon one of the stories from my Ipod shuffle (Which I'll be doing more of soon because those are too fun to do!)


Hello once again. My other story finally got a review! So I wanted to continue on one of the bits I started doing!

* * *

"Colion! Let me go!" CC screamed at the top of her lungs. He reached out and grabbed her shirt, effectively ripping off several buttons.

"Remember what I said? About fuckin' that british boss of yours?" He asked calmly.

"I said to never do it, you tramp!" He yelled as she slowly backed into a corner of the kitchen.

" I never slept with him! Please, Colion!" She couldn't help when she began crying. His hand was around her neck in a matter seconds.

His hand was the only thing keeping her up, but know she surely would've collapsed from terror.

"Tell. Me. The. Truth." He regained his calm composure and stared her in the eyes.

"I didn't sleep with Maxwell!" CC whispered with great difficulty.

"LIAR!" He Jerked his hand back from her neck and she fell, rubbing her sore neck. Colion walked away for a second.

"Don't ever lie to me,CC!" He pulled her back up and got a full look at her. The successful Miss Babcock, now in tears with her shirt ripped open and a bruise forming around her neck. Nothing made him happier to than to see how he'd messed her up, yet he felt he could do more. So he pulled his arm back then slammed his hand into CC's face drawing a whimper from her. He did it again.

And again. And again. And again. Till her nose gushed blood and her eye was black.

"MISS BABCOCK!"

CC knew whose voice that was instantly, Colion didn't. Fran stood on the other side of the door with Maxwell and Niles accompanying her, even though they both said there was no point in all of them going to Miss Babcocks.

"Here Frannie. Just let me open the door." Maxwell produced a key for his pocket and unlocked the door just in time to see a rather tense looking Colion standing across the room from CC, who had her back turned so they couldn't see her front.

" Heya! Miss Babcock you forgot your case." Fran Started walking towards CC and Colion tensed up even more. When Fran put her hand on CC's shoulder, instead of batting her off like she normally would, CC just slowly turned and thats when Fran got a look at her. Her nose pouring blood into a kleenex and her eye blackened with bruises covering half her face and neck and her shirt open.

"Miss Babcock! Did he hit ya?"

"HE WHAT?" Niles yelled and stood over to CC while Maxwell stood dumbfounded.

"CC..." Niles turned her around so she'd face him and the sight of her nearly broke his heart. Some son of a bitch had been hitting her! His Babcock was hurt and he knew exactly who to blame.

"Niles... Don't, just let me handle it." She sound desperate, like she'd had this conversation before with different protectors.

"Obviously you're not handling it. Why the hell are you putting up with this?" He hissed under his breath unaware of Colions glares. Suddenly Colion began to chuckle, but not the nice, welcoming chuckle that NIles has perfected. More of a cold and psychotic chuckle.

"I get it now!" Colion walked right up to where Niles and CC were standing " You weren't fucking your boss. You're banging his servant!" He completely disregarded NIles and stood nose to nose with CC "You're a real slut, now, aren't you?" He laughed more.

"She's NOT a slut! She's a lady." Niles chimed in. CC had never heard him be as pissed as he was.

"Shut it, slave." Colion didn't even look back at him.

"No, Colion, you shut up! And don't call him that!" CC hissed at him.

"Did I tell you to speak?" He drew his arm back and in an instant slammed it against CC's face, causing her nose to start bleeding again. As soon as contact was made Niles had Colion shoved against the wall by his lapels.

"Oh my gawd! Niles!" Fran shrieked and hurried to her husbands arms. Maxwell in all his years of knowing him had never seen Niles physically attack someone in anger.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!" Colion screamed and forced Niles back, but Niles wasn't done with that bastard yet. He regained his balance and slammed his fist in to Colions face. CC watched as Niles would swing and hit and Colion would back up or attempt to hit Niles. She'd never seen Niles be so manly and aggressive. She was pulled from her admiration of Niles masculinity when Colion landed a blow to his face, the room went quiet as the sickening, smashing sound of Niles' nose breaking.

"Ah! Fuck!" Niles pulled back covering his nose with his hands. His face burned and ached as blood dripped through the cracks in his hands. CC stared at him and his blood leaking on her carpet- that'd take her maid a good lot of effort to get that out.

"Why she decides to bang you over me I'll never know. You can't even hold your own in a fight, you domestic." Colion grinned at Niles being nearly doubled over.

"CC, why don't you can me when you're ready to apologize and maybe, MAYBE, I'll even take you back." Colion turned on his heel and began to stride to the door, overly proud of himself for what, in his mind, he deemed as reasonable "payback" for "screwing with his woman".

"Colion!" CC choked out, rushing to stand near him.

"Well that was quick!" He smirked at her.

"Fuck you!" She screamed, tears racing down her face. He squared his head on his shoulders, in utter shock that she dare to use sure language at him.

"How dare yo-" His sentence was cut short by CC's fist making contact with his neck. He retched and sputtered, taking deep gasps of breath while trying to reestablish a normal breathing pattern. Niles, nose still dripping, was suddenly right beside CC. He took hold of Colion's hair, making sure that he couldn't slip out of his grip and dragged him to the door.

"If I ever see you come anywhere close to her again, so help me god I'll kill you." Niles hissed, slamming Colion's body against the wall beside the door to make sure he understood. Colion raised his eyes to meet Niles and in a moment of complete insanity, Niles grinned and exhaled a breath through his nose. Colion had Niles blood on his face and CC wanted her camera to capture the perfection of this.


End file.
